mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пушка для вечеринок
. (Она вообще не выходит из дома без неё.)]] Пушка для вечеринок - стреляет из дула вечериночным реквизитом таким как: надувные шарики, конфетти и серпантины. Она дополняет персону Пинки Пай как регулярная причуда в мультфильме и других медиапродуктах. Модель данной игрушки - "Z&R" (Z&R-Cannon, американская отсылка к художнику комиксов Зэндеру Кэннону). Представление в эпизодах 2-й сезон Впервые пушка Пинки Пай появляется в серии Пони из высшего общества второго сезона. У нее светлоголубое дуло и два розовых колеса, срабатывает от фитиля, пистона или управляющей кнопки, после чего издаёт хакактерный "свист". Пинки утверждает: "Я никогда не выхожу из дома без моей пушки для вечеринок!". Так же она в подходящий момент использует пушку на ведении дня рождения Сумеречной Искорки. Позже Пинки применяет её для срыва Садовой вечеринки в Кантерлоте. Эпизод Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2: Пинки Пай отстреливается от оборотней. 3-й сезон Пушка мимолётно появляется в Кристальной империи. Часть 1, когда Пинки выражает свою взволнованность путешествием в Империю. В серии Спайк к вашим услугам Пинки включает пушку в план по спасению Спайком жизни Эпплджек. В Играх, в которые играют пони, розовая пони со своими друзьями использует ее для пышного приветствия Мисс Пичботтом. 4-й сезон Серия Гордость Пинки: когда Пинки Пай не выдерживает конкурецции с Чиз Сэндвичем, она ненадолго запирает свою артиллерию в шкафу. Однако затем достаёт, на состязание с Чизом. Кроме того, он имеет свою модель. Она упомянута в песне и товарной линейке как "Кэннонболл Сюрпрайз", много больше чем у Пинки, имеет несколько стволов и танкоподобное шасси. Кэннонболл Сюрпрайз - один из главных курьёзов на юбилее Радуги Дэш. 5-й сезон В серии Замок, милый замок Пинки Пай распределяет многочисленные пушки по Замку Дружбы, чтобы Твайлайт чувствовала себя как дома. В "Налаживании отношений" пушка Пинки используется на вечере в честь Мундэнсер. 6-й сезон В эпизоде Подарок Мод Пай, Пинки Пай выменивает свою любимицу на подсумок для камней в подарок своей сестре Мод Пай. Узнав об этой жертве, Мод предпринимает обратный обмен. Пушка также присутствует в эпизоде Новичок Дэш. Также Пинки старается засветить пушку в рубрике Дворец Вечеринок журнала Сэддл Роу Ревю, но Рарити её отговаривает. Depiction in films In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Pinkie Pie's human counterpart laments not having a party cannon of her own. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, she owns two large electronic cannons, which she and Sci-Twi use to kick the "Welcome Crystal Prep" party into high gear. Unlike pony Pinkie's party cannon, human Pinkie's cannons are pink and yellow, and they don't have wheels. Depiction in the comics On page 16, Pinkie Pie uses her party cannon to blast changelings with cake batter. On pages 15-16, Spike uses Pinkie's cannon to fire a meteorite into the atmosphere. Party cannons also appears on page 14, pages 13-15, and page 10. In , pony entertainer Ponyacci recognizes Pinkie's party cannon as a "Z&R model". In , Pinkie Pie uses a portable party cannon called a "Z&R Mark IV". Her regular cannon also appears on page 2. On page 17, Prince Blueblood offers mini-party cannons to the yaks of Yakyakistan. In the My Little Pony Holiday Special comic, Pinkie Pie uses her party cannon to kick off her Hearth's Warming Eve party. Other depictions One of Pinkie Pie's lyrics in the It's a Pony Kind of Christmas song Twelve Days of Christmas is "two party cannons". Chapter books In Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon, Pinkie Pie's "party cannon artillery" is mentioned in chapter 5, "News from Canterlot". In Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E., Pinkie once again uses her party cannon against changelings in chapter 14, "The Saddle Hawkins Square Dance". Commercials In the Hot Topic online promotional video Hot Minute with Pinkie Pie, one of Pinkie's questions is "PARTY CANNONS: HOW MANY", to which she answers, "Three!" Software Pinkie Pie's party cannon is featured in Hasbro's online game Pinkie Pie Cannon Blast. In Gameloft's mobile game, Pinkie Pie's party cannon and Cheese Sandwich's party tank are among the decor items that can be obtained in the Pinkie Pride-inspired community event "The Ponyville Party". Merchandise In the second wave of the Friendship is Magic Collection series of toys, a Z&R model party cannon is included in the Welcome Wagon Large Story Pack with Cranky Doodle Donkey. The cannon is also packaged in the Explore Equestria Donut Shop Playset and with a Pinkie Pie figure and Boneless figure in the upcoming Guardians of Harmony toyline. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Canterlot Nights expansion set card #64 F of Tall Order lists the quots "I'm afraid that Ponyville Town Code, section 7, sub-paragraph B, clearly states: no firing of party cannons in Town Square after dusk." High Magic expansion set card #103 U is of Cheese Sandwich's Cannonball Surprise. Gallery References